Blurry Months
by what a life its been
Summary: Collection of 8th Yr stories; complete with antics and humour! No pairings as of yet. Current: "I learned to get up, believe it or not."
1. Blood

**A/N:** Some of the characters in this potential story may act OOC, and no, there's absolutely no bashing in here. This takes place during eighth year.

warning- contains sass and books. typical Malfoy behaviour, and defensive facetables.

* * *

"I thought I told you Granger, that I don't need or want your... 'help', as you so elegantly put it," Draco Malfoy said blandly, not bothering to look towards her, as he knew that Granger would be strutting towards him like she owned the wizarding world. Which, technically, she did.

Because of her place as a Golden Trio member _,_ as everyone called them these days, Granger was fawned over and every half-blood, muggle-born and squib in the wizarding world ate out of her hand, just for being associated with _Potter, the famous bastard_.

"You did, but you deserve help after all **you've** been through." Granger took the seat across from him, and started rummaging through her bag for... something, he didn't know. "Oh, save me Merlin, from whatever rant you want to discuss, Granger," Malfoy moaned, slumping in his seat and covered his face with the table, effectively doing a facetable, however that works.

"I don't rant, Draco," Granger said idly, still rummaging through her bag. Malfoy sneered at her. "You're _Granger_! Of course, what was I thinking?!"

Granger sat up instantly with a large book in her hand, and slammed it down onto the table, eyeing him with a stoic gaze. "What did you say?" Draco shrugged, pointing towards the book. "You mean the book? Oh, it's **Hogwarts** , **A History**. It must have said something _extremely rude_ for you to be mad at your _beloved books_." Granger looked irritated, but didn't bother to grace a response at the jab. "No. In fact, I was just about to skim read it, if you don't mind."

...

"Do you want me to actually answer that, Granger?"

"Mmhmm,"

Draco Malfoy scoffed. "No, just no, Granger. I'm not doing that even if my life depends on it."

"Is that a _I'm not doing that even if my life depends on it_ response I hear?"

"Yes. Just, whatever it takes for you to shut your ugly excuse for a mou- mmmmph!"

Like a heatseeking rocket, one of Granger's heavy books threw itself at his face, and met its target with a loud _thump._ Aka, his face. Did he mention that it was his face? Cautiously, he reached up and dabbed his nose, and when he saw the blood coating his fingers...

Draco Malfoy screamed like a girl, and what was the deal clincher; he smattered it over his cheeks in a futile attempt to get rid of the blood.

"You, you absolute... _girl_! Wait until my mother hears about this!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I'll be taking prompt requests for chapters as well, if this doesn't end up being a oneshot.

~what a life it's been


	2. Dramatics

**A/N:** Second installment of _Blurry Months,_ prompt- "Humor me."

* * *

Ginny browsed the shelves for Transfiguration content, picked out the book she wanted ( _Transfiguration for Dummies_ ) and was about to head towards a table near the window.

"You.. must be a Weasley." The words shot out of nowhere, and caught Ginny off guard, letting a feral growl rumble from her vocal chords, she spun around and sneered at Malfoy, holding a book.

"Red hair, a _stupid_ complexion, freckles... more children than your parents can afford, **blood-traitors**... Listen, how about I offer you something?" His lips turned into a smirk.

"Over _my_ dead body, _Malfoy."_ Ginny's voice was quiet but her words held a dangerous quality.

"Oh! Weasley, you wound me..."

"Quit with the dramatics, it doesn't bode well."

"What is it with girls and fiery tempers? Must be a Weasley thing... but oh well, if you insist."

...

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Humor me."

"No, seriously, what are you doing with that book? Oh, you better not-"

With all the force she could muster, Ginny threw the book at him, and it slammed dully into his chest, which he examined. " _Transfiguration for Dummies_? Weasley, how could you keep this secret from me?" Malfoy wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"I never thought you were a dummy, Weasley! Such a well-kept secret,"

"I _will_ murder you, Malfoy!"

"No, please, my wife, my children! What will they do without me?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Dramatics from Malfoy.. whew.


	3. Apologies

**A/N:** Third installment of Blurry Months, following after chapter one.

* * *

"Sorry, Malfoy. Do you need any help?"

Malfoy pulled a face, and, ignoring Granger's hand, which was hovering in front of his face, mockingly, he picked himself off the ground, " _I_ learned to get up, believe it or not. See! I just did it. How about you, Granger?"

In a **calm** (but inwardly fuming) tone, she replied. " _Very good,_ Malfoy. Do you want me to applaud you for being a git to me in the last three minutes, because unlike you, I **tried** to be civil. And yes, I did throw a book at you, but I **apologised**."

Snatching up her books, she turned on her heel, and left.

It was just that. No fanfare, no announcement that Granger had left the library.

Silence.

It was a thing he hadn't heard in a long time.

* * *

She couldn't believe Malfoy's nerve! Oh, what did she do wrong? Hmm, she was polite and kind. Check. Okay, maybe she went overboard with slamming the book down on the table, but she was frustrated!

First, it took her forever just to find that **very** book, so she could take her mind off things, but Malfoy made it absolutely worse when she was trying to help him out after all that had happened during the war.

Oh, what if she actually wanted the fight? Is that why she threw that book at him? Or was she too blind during the brief moments of rage that overtook her? **Damn it all!**

Hermione started pacing across the common room, brimming with rage. Her focus was blurred, hardly fixing on one thing when she moved to another object.

"Hey, Hermione! You're gonna wear a hole in the carpet," Harry called, which made her snap back to reality, and in turn, cause her to cast a glare at him.

"Ugh! Malfoy is such- such a.." Casting around for the right words, screwing up her face to think, Harry quipped.

"Piece of scum. Also, Hermione, what's got you such in a funk?" She blinked at the question.

"Well, I joined him in the library, and after a while he got so annoying that I had to throw a book at him, and his nose bled in the process."


End file.
